The Reason
by Draconis Riddle
Summary: Oh man what am I writing now? What happens when Lord Voldemort finds a child and then takes the child home? Five year old Draconis Rose Thomas is that child. The same age as the golden trio. Maybe Rated M later on Genres: Family, Friendship, Romance, Horror Official Page: ww w. facebook . com/ DraconisRiddle
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason- Chapter One**

Winter, a point in time where the sun holds very little rays of light, as the night grows longer and longer everyday. Caused the people to retire to their homes earlier than before. Children going back to their homes in need of shelter from the cold. Where they hang their soaked wet coats up to dry by the fireplace, receiving hot chocolate from their mothers.

Each house looked like a ginger bread house, each one she passed. Looking into the windows of few to see almost the same thing happen before in the other house. Causing her heart to break that she will never have a mother to do that for her, nor a father, for she is an orphan. Alone in this cold time, wearing a thin-layered coat and clothes that barely kept her warm.

* * *

Hogsmeade was where he found the child. He didn't expect to find a child, a girl to be correct, out and about when twilight started to claim the sky. To him, she looked thinner than any other Hogsmed child he had seen before. From the clothing that he could see on the child, they were thin as his shirt that he wore under his robes. Barely anything there. He wasn't the one who took pity on people, but something about this child had gotten his attention, and nothing else.

He dare to walk up to the child, for he isn't the most 'welcome' guest in this town, nor any other wizardry town for his dark crimes he had caused. But then remembering who he is, and how powerful he is, he could simply take out who ever dared to stand in his way. Slowly walking up behind the child, he looked with in the same window she did, and watch as the other children played with their toys and drink their hot chocolates as their father read the evening paper and the mother playing with the children.

"Where are you parents?" he finally asks as he broke the silence between them. Looking down at the child, only then to see two pair of grey eyes looking back up to his red ones.

"Th-they were killed a summer ago." The child spoke softly and turned her attention back to the family in the window. Pushing back lose strands of hair that fell from behind her ear. He was shocked at how the child didn't start crying at the thought that she would never see her parents again. He felt a soft pain in his chest, as he knew that it was probably one of his death eaters that killed her parents. Shaking his coat off, he placed it around the girl's small shoulders. She barely stood tall enough that her head barely reach his hips; she must have been younger than he thought she was.

"How old are you dear one?"

She held up five small fingers to him, he didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to leave the child behind for some other pathetic creature to take the child, but he wonder even more how she even survived this long on her own.

"Would you like to come live with me?" he ask as he got onto one knee to be the same height, or near the same height as the poor girl. He saw her nod her head in agreement. Picking the child up slowly in his arms, she laid her head on the mans shoulder, pressing her cold nose up to his warm neck. He held a soft smile on his face as he walked away from the window and from all the other houses, where then he walked away from the town. Forgetting why he even went to that town in the first place.

"What is your name, little one?" he asked as he looked into the girl's blank face, wondering if she would come up with something funny and ignorant.

"Draconis Rose Thomas" she finally said after a few minutes of wondering what it was, truth to be told, she hadn't used that name in a long time- only for there was no one to call her by her name. And she loved her name. She knew 'Draconis' means 'Dragon' and Thomas meant 'Twin' in Greek. She felt special because of her name, because she was the only in her family who had that type of name. But she didn't know why she had a different last name from her parents.

"What a strange name for a petit fille like you." He said softly, throwing a few unknown words in her way, to see how smart this child was.

"Small girl?" she replied within seconds after he spoke those words to her.

"Very good, and how did you know that?" he kept walking on with the child, not caring where his feet took him, as long as he was in conversation with the girl, to learn more about her.

"Mum went to a special school in France. But father went to a school some where's else." She said as she yawned in front of him. "What is your name?"

"It's… Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle. But I mostly go by several different names, young one." He replied, not wanting to give out his current name to the little one, in fear that she would scream in horror of who he is. "You're rather a smart little girl, aren't you?"

"Mummy and daddy wanted me to learn at an earlier age." She explained as she begins to yawn bigger this time, making soft moaning noises also with that yawn.

"Sleep little one" Tom said, as he tightens his grip on the little Draconis that lay sleepiest in his arms. Falling into a deep sleep as he hummed her a lullaby that he heard once in a great time ago.

As he hummed onward, the girl made very little movements within his grasp. 'A tired little thing she is' he thought to his self in amusement, only to be a little frightened of why she wasn't. Soon he would have to get back to the Manor to then find a caretaker for the little one. The more he thought about it, the more he wonder what family she belonged to. He didn't remember there every being a pure blood family that held 'Thomas' as their last name. But then again, he never heard any half blood families with that last name either. 'Muggle born? No, she couldn't be that, only half bloods and pure bloods are allowed to live in the wizardry world, unless they are at age and the muggle born can also live with in the wizardry world' he continue his thoughts.

But it didn't matter what blood the child had, he will find out soon and when he finds she has witches blood within her veins, she will become his only heir. He will teach her everything that he knew. 'Draconis Rose Thomas Riddle?' he question himself, wondering if he should even give the child his muggle last name. 'No, that fool Dumbledore will try to use her against me.' He finally thought as he agreed to keep it the way it is, but he will need another person's thought about it first.


	2. Chapter 2

11/13/2012

Chapter Two~ The Reason

The room was dimly lighted, but the walls of the room were of a dark shade of green, a Slytherin green more or less. A poor tasteful choice by one of his follower's wife. The bed, desk and even the chairs were hand craved from an oak tree, but the wood it self looked dark. Maybe because of the way the firelight was hitting it, or it was from aging that the hard oak wood started to darken. The room held a four post bed, that had long, smooth black drapes on both sides of the queen* size bed.

Bookcases lined the walls, filled with ancient books of both known and unknown regions. Both containing many different genres, from potions to curses, charms to arithmancy, dark arts to runes. And several on muggles and muggles history. 'Light' reading he told a follower, who had mange to pick it up for him one day as he requested. And his very own personal copy of '_Hogwarts: A History'. _ His old school books, a few selves to themselves, laid next to an armchair that was placed in from of the fireplace.

Few lamps were placed around the room, a dresser and some other things that held no meaning to him. None of it did. Well expect the books and a few private things of his.

But the rest, nothing. He didn't know why he picked up the child from Hogsmed and brought her back. There most of been a purpose in his actions, but what. He pounder in his armchair, in front of the fire, as an open book laid across his lap. Only to be distracted by soft sleeping noises that came from his bed. And the crackling of the wood from the fire.

Nagini, his most trusted follower and pet, laid at the end of the bed. Keeping watch over the child, for that no harm would come to it by anyone or anything. Not even from her master. Her tongue was long, and slowly came in and out of her mouth as she smelled the child, and an awful scent came off of her.

"She smells horrid master" Nagini hissed to her master as she lifted her head in his direction.

"Oh she does? I guess she hasn't had a bath in a long time." He hissed back, surprised that he sent the child to bed without a bath. Of course he changed her out of her raged old clothes, but never gave thought about giving the child a decent bath, "She'll have one, once she awakens from her slumber, Nagini."

Nagini didn't say anything back, but looked at the sleeping child in front of her, in wonder of what her master has in mind to do with this child.

Dawn quickly came, as he fell asleep in his armchair, only to be awoken by a soft yawn coming from the bed. He never realize till now, how much he was a light sleeper. Till he heard the soft yawn from Draconis, who was rather a long distances away from. He wasn't sure about the measurements between where the fireplace sat and where the bed laid from each other. Not that he had to pay much attention to it in the first place.

He stood rather quickly, only to make himself dizzy before he could even get good distances away from his chair. As soon as he head was clear and didn't feel at all dizzy anymore. He looked in the direction of where the bed was, hissing to Nagini, ordering her to leave. Watching the 12-foot long snake slither off the bed and out of the room, he turned his attention to the young child in his bed.

Who looked rather peaceful and clam. He couldn't believe of how peaceful looking the child was. Examine the child; he noted that her hair was a rather dark color, black maybe, but with a slight hint of red within its color.

Her skin was an ivory colored skin tone. Or was it a fair color? He wasn't really sure, for there was barely any light in the room and he was not about to turn on those bloody muggle lamps that were in his room either.

He then started to wonder what she was dreaming about. Was it of dragons and were wolves? Or something girly like flowers and dolls? Or was it a mixture of both, he wasn't at all sure what she maybe dreaming about. He wanted to know for some strange reason. Fate couldn't of been this generous to him and his wicked ways. For fate was never kind to any, unless fate was on your side for some odd reason that he couldn't place his finger on. Which bother him.

What was his purpose to the child? What was he, of all people, going to do with a child of her age and sex? A son would have been more worth choose than of a girl. He mentally slap himself for thinking so lowly of woman. He had many death eaters that were, in fact, women. And they had prove them self worthy of there place in his ranks. And he did need an heir, and he was not about to start looking for a 'mate' to do so. Maybe the fates decided to be kind with him this time and grant him this.

Of course he didn't want anything to go wrong with this gift. He needed to tell someone, someone he trusts more than Nagini. A potions' Master came to his mind quickly. But could he trust him with this his secret gift he have acquire? His mind was soon rush with thoughts and worries that have to deal with the child.

'This child is going to make me mad, even before she becomes a teenager.' He groaned at that thought as well, 'Severus and someone else. Someone who has a child of their own.'

Soon Lucuis Malfoy came into his mind as well. He knew that Lucuis had a son about her age, even with the same name. He wasn't going to change the girl's name, even if it was a male's name. It had suited her, for the short amount of time that he has gather information about her. And that was on her looks and how long she has survived on her on during a time like this.

Writing both men different letter, both acquiring their presents at once. He sent them off with his eagle owl. Whose feathers was midnight black, with white among them, causing it's eyes to seem that they pierce into someone's soul. He was still amazed by his owl after all that it has been through.

He took the owl to an open window. Softly speaking to it, that only it could hear, where to take the letters. Thrusting his arm, where the owl took balance on, he watch as the owl flew away with the letters with in its month. Dazed by the beauty of it.

The sun was only started to rise, capturing the night as its prisoners. When he turned his attention back to his bed, to his surprise, he found a child starting to wake up. He watched as she rubbed her eyes and then turn her attention to him. They both stared at each other for a few moments, before he heard growling noises coming her stomach. Only to his delighted, watch the child attack her stomach with her arms, toppling over, trying to make the growling go away. He chuckled at this sight. Pleased that he may found something to enjoy within his miserable life. He thanked the fates for this.

*I was using the UK and Ireland bed sizes. So queen size beds form them is a super king, which also goes by the name queen. It's wider than the king size bed. 180 cm x 200 cm


	3. Chapter 3

The Reason~ Chapter Three

She flinched as she placed her foot in the, somewhat, boiling water. The water felt amazing to her, a bath, the first real bath she had in months. Neither words nor actions could have explained the joy, of this small simple thing, that was like a gift than anything else. Without letting Tom finish undressing her, she leap right in. splashing him along the way.

Tom chuckled at the sudden excitement from the child before him, jumping into the warm bath. He sat on the edge of the tub, casting a small spell, a warming spell, to keep the bath water warm. He struggled to get her clothes off, when he finally notice how dark and dirty the bath water already look, after a few moments of her presences within the water. He didn't think that the child was that dirty when he found her and cast her to sleep in his bed.

But the again, it was at least sunset when he had come to find her, and his room had poor lighting to even make it even unnoticeable. But what was his excuse for not noticing it when they came into the brightly lighted bathroom?

He was always an amazing observer, but when it came to this child, he lost his touch with it. Which puzzled him greatly. And it bothered him. For the shortly time he has been with the child, he felt like he was starting to go soft, losing the hardness of his feelings and affections, blocking them out. He didn't have time to fool around with such useless emotions, when all he wanted was power and to be immortal.

This child should mean nothing to him, but meant everything to him at the same time. Not paying attention to Draconis, he thought more about how important this child was to him. He could have her as his heir, and his successor, if he ever fell. He looked at the child, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of raising the child, like he had planned before. Many things could go wrong because of this child also, he thought. She could be kidnap and be used against him; forcing him to give up everything he had work for – to save her life. Of course, he was even more puzzled by his want of this child to be his heir and successor, but the burden of having to always protect the child and keeping her from unwanted hands and eyes of her.

Who, he thought, would help him take care of this child. To help him teach her everything that he knew and the other figure knew about the dark arts and everything else in between. Even expand her knowledge of the filthy muggles, so she could go into hiding as a muggle if things ever went wrong.

He was puzzled. Brushing his hair back out of his face and eyes, he looked again at the child. Trying to give her a smile, before he left the bathroom and headed back to his chambers. The two people he had chose before, were perfect matches for what he wanted. Not to mention he had already sent a letter to one of them before he took Draconis to her bath. But could he trust the other one?

He groaned and slide down into the nearest chair to the fireplace, rubbing his temples with forefingers and started to think of how he would know, that he could trust the other person. It wasn't that he didn't think the other wasn't right, but of his position with the Ministry of Magic was what concern him. But why was that bothering, drew another question into his mind. Oh how his world was turned upside down in barely twenty-four hours since he had the child.

God he was only 58 and he finally had a child, that wasn't even his own by blood!

He didn't know whether if he should retreat to the bathroom, where the child was at, or send another letter to the other person. He stood up and took a few steps close to the door, but his courage failed him and he retreated back to his chair. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought as he mentally slapped himself across the face for acting like a coward, for he wasn't a coward at all.

'She's only a small child, nothing can go wrong. Or could it?' he needed to get a grip on himself. He couldn't just let this child turn his world upside down. He couldn't and mustn't, not after all he have worked for. He was so close to killing that Potter brat. But where did it go wrong? He was lost with that. What kind of power did his Muggle-Born mother had that protected him?

"Tom?" he heard a soft child like voice coming behind him. He turned around to see a dripping wet child, with no covering about her. he stood there and stared at the child before he realize that she was bare. Swearing under his breathe to him self.

*Sorry for the late update. School, my boyfriend and family issues have been taking up my free time. I will update a lot sooner. if that means I hold off on a few chapters and upload them at once. Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
